


Full Moon

by lepuslazuli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, monstertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepuslazuli/pseuds/lepuslazuli
Summary: AN: original prompt was “Mature Keith/Lance, Horror, Body Horror, something involving Lance being not what he seems. Tentacles and/or many teeth are a good thing. Up to you for what happens with Keith“ - I failed with the horror part, sorry





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/gifts).



_Treat_ from Hollo‘s prompt for [@monstertronexchange](https://tmblr.co/mpfUqNslGl-Ri7mqIbvm8Dw).

Full Moon | klance | voltron | 18+ | 2018/07/02-07

Beta: the amazing [@bluest-paladin](https://tmblr.co/mgrKzcp9dQ8lcc7Bu3kGgBA) (thank you very much)

AN: original prompt was “Mature Keith/Lance, Horror, Body Horror, something involving Lance being not what he seems. Tentacles and/or many teeth are a good thing. Up to you for what happens with Keith“ - I failed with the horror part, sorry  


 

It was a stormy night. Keith was laying in his bed, sheets crumpled as he turned and twisted a lot. He tried to sleep, but the storm was stubborn and knocked on the windows heavily. Sharp raindrops sieged the house crooning battle songs and thunders exploded from time to time. When lightning flashed up, the whole house bathed in silver light for a short minute, then the dark night demanded its place back.

 

Keith tried to ignore the storm and sleep, but all he could do was have light naps for short minutes. Then an even more determined knock was added. Then again. Keith sat up, listened, then kicked off the blanket and walked to the door. Thunder shook the house. It sounded like...

 

Someone was knocking.

 

“Who’s there?”  


Another rumble and it made the whole scene so dramatic, like in a movie. Keith wanted to snort, but somehow he wasn’t in the mood for it.

 

“It’s me, Lance. Let me in!”

 

Keith opened the door - another thunder roared - and a drenched Lance fell literally into his arms. Keith pulled the other inside and closed the door.

 

“Thanks for letting me in,” Lance panted as he leaned to the commode Keith had in the ante-room for shoes, keys and coins. A small round mirror was hanged over it.

 

“What the hell were you doing outside at this time?” Keith asked with a slight frown, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“I had things to do.”

 

“In the middle of the night in a heavy storm?” Keith asked back, frown deepened. Then he sighed, didn’t wait for any answer. He unfolded his arms and placed a hand gently, reassuring on Lance’s shoulder. “Come on, take a shower. I don’t want you to catch a cold. While you’re in the bathroom I’ll make us some coffee. I can’t sleep anyway. Or do you want to drink something else? Or eat something too?”

 

“Actually yes, but I don’t think you really want to hear my answer.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Oh, Keith, you’re playing very hard.” Lance glanced at the other.

 

Keith didn't know what to answer, so he decided to return to making Lance dry. He was drenched to his skin, his clothes soaked, huge raindrops fell from his hair. He should get a towel for him or something. “Need any help?”

 

“Yeah. Help me undress,” Lance whispered. Keith stepped to the other and grabbed the edge of his hoodie to pull it off. As he did, his fingers brushed Lance’s skin on his waist. Lance shivered and Keith froze.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Are you sure, you’re okay? It feels like your skin is burning.” He quickly patched a palm on Lance’s forehead to brush his wet bangs away, then pressed his lips to the skin.

 

“It’s okay. Your fingers are a little cold. …What are you doing?” Lance asked, but didn’t pull away.

 

“When I was small, Dad checked my fever like this,” Keith explained.

 

“And? Do I have fever?”

 

Keith pulled away. “I have no idea.” 

 

Lance chuckled. Keith tried to pull the hoodie off once again. He managed. He continued with Lance’s jeans. He unbuckled the belt, then stopped and looked up. Lance’s eyes seemed to be glowing teal in the dark, cheeks a bit flushed. _Oh no, what if he already caught a flu or something?_

 

“Can’t you do this yourself?”

 

“I enjoy your attention.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks warm up a bit. He and Lance… They had a strange relationship. Lance liked to call them rivals, but in Keith's opinion they were friends. Either, they had serious tension between them. Usually sexual tension. 

 

So avoiding to think about their status during a stormy night, he focused on stripping Lance. _Wait_.

 

“Why’s it so dark here? I can’t see a thing.”

 

“It’s full moon, the clouds cover the sky and it’s raining,” Lance explained gently, catching Keith’s hands and guiding them to his fly. He played with his fingers. “You don’t have to see, just feel it.”

 

“That sounded cheesy,” Keith answered undoing Lance’s jeans. “You’re soaked to the bone.”

 

“I know.”

 

Keith looked up, Lance cupped his cheeks and pulled closer.

 

“This is a bad idea,” Keith whispered, but didn’t pull away.

 

“I know,” Lance whispered back, then he closed the distance between them and their lips forged into a kiss. Lance’s skin felt burning hot and Keith was happy to let his curious tongue inside to taste that heat. They didn’t make any noise and for the time they were kissing, it seemed like space and time froze. It was uncomfortable.

 

When they pulled away breaking the kiss, lightning struck near the house and flooded everything in silver for a second. Keith stared.

 

“Your eyes _are_ glowing,” he whispered.

 

“They are,” Lance answered and he smiled. The smile grew into a grin. Keith couldn’t tell, maybe it was the lack of light or the shade of darkness, but he could swear it was way more wider than a grin could be. With more teeth than a grin should have.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hmmm, I can feel your fear.” He nuzzled Keith’s neck. “It’s so sweet.”

 

“Lance, you're freaking me out.”

 

“Sorry,” Lance whispered, then he burnt a kiss on Keith's neck, right under his ear. He parted his lips and placed a wet kiss there too. “May I bite you?”

 

 _Shit_. Keith felt his blood rushed down into his groin. “Y--Yeah,” he managed to moan.

 

He heard Lance opened his mouth. He bit his neck gently and as Lance's teeth touched his skin, electric sparkles ran down his spine and straight into his groin, joining with his boiling blood. An obscene moan parted Keith's lips and he could feel Lance grin against his skin. It felt way too wide.

 

Lance kissed his way up slowly, kind of wet from the spot where he bit Keith, to his lips. Then he kissed him, gently at first, but Keith made the kiss heated and eager. 

 

When they were out of breath, Keith pulled away to look at Lance. His grin was literally spread ear to ear, and it was full of sharp teeth. His eyes were glowing, but Lance's presence seemed to fade into the dark night; except his grin and eyes.

 

Keith stared speechless. And kind of breathless too. Then he tilted his head to offer his neck.

 

Lance's grin grew even more if that was possible, and he looked happy, then he leant to Keith's neck again and sank his teeth into the pale, soft skin.

 

Keith moaned, he felt his knees turn to jelly and needed to grab Lance's arms to keep his balance. He could do it, however, Lance seemed transparent, and the success made him a little surprised. He tightened his grip as a test, but the other still seemed like he were a part of the night with glittering eyes. Lance chuckled. “Are you okay?”

 

Keith looked up at him, dazed. “What are you?”

 

“Have you ever heard about the black hounds? Or the Cheshire Cat? Yog Sothoth?” Lance asked, still smiling wide. “Well, actually you've seen everything. Fading out of reality, wide grins and glowing eyes. During the centuries people called my kind by different names.” He shrugged. “But all means the same.”

 

“Amazing. Unbelievable,” Keith whispered, cupping Lance's cheek in a hand. He didn’t seem afraid, but excited.

 

“I bit you,” Lance said. “You might turn. I'd say I'm sorry, but it was instinctive, I couldn't resist. I… I want you on my side.”

 

Keith smiled. “You should have just asked me. I’d say yes.”

 

Lance pulled him closer to himself, nuzzled his jaw then breathed a kiss on the spot where he bit him. He pulled away, obviously confused. “Keith… I… I don't know what happened… it… the bitemark disappeared…”

 

Keith kept smiling, then he placed a soft kiss on Lance's lips. “It's okay. I can't be both after all.”

 

Lance frowned. “What?”

 

“You can't turn me into a black shack if I'm already a raijuu. Or banshee. Name it what you prefer.”

 

Lance's breath hitched. “ _What_?”

 

He stared and tried to understand what Keith just told him. He sighed eventually. “I should have guessed. Well, this will make things easier. The storm is your work too?”

 

“Nah. I can't bend weather as my will.”

 

“No, of course not,” Lance grinned widely. Keith smiled too. “You can see into the future, right?”

 

“Sometimes. Like... Now I see us in my bed.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Let's fulfil your prophecy.” Keith reached out, laced their fingers together and led the hound into his bedroom. When they fell into the sheets making out they were already naked. Time to time the thunder roared and lighting painted their world in silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
